Medabots
Medabots (Medarots in Japan) are a highly sophistcated robot, mainly used in robattles (famous ones include (canonly); Metabee, Warbandit, Arcbeetle and others), or used to explore places where humans find difficult to explore (such as Pingen, for use in Antarctic weather conditions). The classic Medabot is made up of three major components; Medabot Components *'Tinpet' = The basic body structure for a medabot, and is basically what we would call a skeletion. It is a as flexible as a human bone, but is as hard as diamond at the same time. The rest of the medabot is built around this essential piece of equipment. This can decide what parts can fit on the medabot, mainly, it's gender. *'Parts '= The armor of the medabot and also it weapons. Medabots have 4 main part, and are as follows; **'Head' = Is self explanatory, but also includes the body, which is obviously connected to the other parts. This is the main thinking center of the medabot. Medals are stored in the head (torso) of the medabot, in which, it is in the back of the medabot. If the head part is render inoperable, the medabot shuts down immediately, then the medal ejects, ending the battle, no matter if the remaining parts are at 100 %. All the head parts carry some other attack, such as shooting a missile, or other wise, but these can only be used a few times per battle, with the amount of times depending on the medabot. **'Arms' = Is also self explanatory, but also includes the shoulders. These are the medabots weapons, which can include the classic gun to a sword, powered up fist, or a powerful claw (note: There are others, but these are the common types.) It is a smart strategy to have different parts for the left and right arms, such as a regular gun for the right, and a more powerful laser for the left. It is rumor that the right is a much safer attacking arm, but is weaker, with the left stronger, but is more open to attack, but it is only rumor. **'Legs '= Is self explanatory, but has multiple types such as; ***'Dual/regular ' = The most balanced legs, with well-rounded, but average stats. This is the most common type of leg parts. They excel in forested area, can work pretty well in urban and rough terrain, and is sub-standard on barren terrain and water. ***'Multi' = These leg parts have multiple legs, don't be surprised if some are tentacles. These are more built for close combat, though their stats may vary, they excel in rough terrain, but are less than perfect in other terrains. ***'Float '= A all terrain legs, these legs, as the name implys, float above the ground, and are perfect on all terrains, but are rather slow as a sacrifice. They are more armored than others, and are useful at negating and dodging attacks. The parts may vary from full legs, to some extensions on the lower body. They fit the animal's theme that the medabot portrays. ***'Flight' = The fastest legs, they are capable of amazing speed, and are more suited for medabots who prefer to evade.They can look like regular legs, to ones that have a bird like look. The speed of these parts can increase the power of Berserk attacks. They work best in barren terrain, and can work in more terrain, for the exception of water. Anti-air weapons are highly effective against these medabots. ***'Wheels '= These parts are more long range, and as their name suggests, they look like wheels, but can either be 2-4 wheels. They excel in urban terrain, but are not advised to be used on any other terrain, but have a high resistance to close range critical hits. ***'Diving/ Water '= These legs excel in evading, but are poor in speed. They are suited for any sort of combat on or in the water, but are obviously poor on any other terrain, especially desserts. They look like the lower half of aquatic animals. It is highly advised that you have a set of Diving/ Water legs, so you can compete in water matches. Anti-sea weapons are highly effective against these kind of medabots. ***'Tank '= Heavily based around defense, they have poor speed and evasion, but are usable in all terrains, except water. They are most likely bulky, with caterpillar treads and the like. *'Medal '= The heart and soul of a medabot, they are hexagonal in shape, and usualy gold, with a green gem in the center. These give the medabot a intelligence and personality, which however, depends on the medal. Each medal has a certain design carved into it, which tells the type, so a beetle medal, would obviously, have a beetle carved into it. The medals can evolve if you have enough experience. There are certain medals called "Rare medals", these medals have the power to tap into the medaforce (has it's own section, written later in this article), there are also another type of powerful medal, called Ex medals, which offer incredible power, but at the cost of a personality. There are different types of designs on these medals, such as a dog, monkey, mermaid, and other, each with it's own specialzation, which can make it incompatible with other medabots, which are proficient in other areas. Will write more later.